


Chasing A Dream

by Taurusology



Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurusology/pseuds/Taurusology
Summary: A boy with a dream and a shepherd who refuses to be just another working dog. Two different worlds with one thing in common: a fire raging inside each of them to prove that they were meant for greater things. An origin story about learning how to trust and what the meaning of true friendship is all about.





	1. Prologue

_Dear Diary,_

_You know, I always wondered why people start off with that. In fact, I think it's kinda dumb. It's like people need to give a pronoun to an inanimate object such as a diary in order to give their feelings some sort of validation. Honestly, I think of this as a reference guide. A journal to look back and learn from one day. Maybe I don't see it in hindsight right now because I'm just so frustrated. It's day three and he still won't talk to me. I know for a fact he talks because he certainly had a lot to say when I picked him up from the police station. If anything, his hatred for me seems to be getting more intense. I thought for sure he was gonna bite my hand off earlier when I pushed his food bowl towards him. I don't know how to get it across that thick German Shepherd head of his that I'm just trying to help._

_I don't know why my parents thought I could handle this. I need to prove to them that I'm capable but I can't if I have to keep fighting a losing battle with that pup. What do I do? Look at me, asking you like you can give me advice. What exactly are you good for anyway?_

_How do I get through to him? Maybe I'm looking at this wrong. What do I even know about him? I guess I don't know much come to think of it. What if he's scared? Nah, that pup is strong. I guess at the end of the day though we all have a wall that needs to be broken. But how, how do I do that? Perhaps I've just been so focused on my own goals with this that I didn't think that maybe we both have something to prove. Not to other people but maybe we both have something we need to prove to ourselves…_

_I'm looking at him, sleeping in the corner twitching almost as if he's running in his dream. I wonder what he's dreaming about? What do dogs dream about anyway? I bet he could ask himself the same about me if he was the one watching me sleep. You know, maybe we're not so different. I'm a human and he's a pup sure, but we both dream. We both talk, we feel things, eat, sleep. I don't think I've looked at it like that. I've been so focused on getting him to talk to me that I haven't even tried getting to know him. Couldn't hurt to take a different approach at this point. I mean, I was kind of a jerk when I slid his bowl like that, I could've handed it to him. Great, now I feel even worse. Looks like we both have a lot to learn._

_Hmm, okay, I see what you did there. Maybe you are good for something but, I'm not calling you my diary ever again._

_- Ryder_


	2. Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story mainly focuses on how Chase and Ryder came to be in the beginning, before actually forming the "official" PAW Patrol or knowing the rest of the pups. I'm not sure how long this story will be yet as I've learned in writing The Water Pup that plans always change. Anyways, this is a new genre for me and I hope you enjoy it!

Midnight. Dark gray clouds were rolling in on the gusty wind, consuming all light from the full moon and stars. Headlights flashed quickly through the thinning leaves on the trees in the distance as semi trucks flew by on the freeway. Their engines howled as they downshifted, breaking up the otherwise silent night. Street lights lined the town's main road leaving the back alley's untouched by their dim, amber glow. Adventure Bay was sound asleep - except for those who took advantage of the darkness.

"You ready for this?"

"Just remember, I'm not going back to the pound," snapped a bitter voice.

"Look around you Chase, you think all these people wandering right now, at this hour, are really gonna see us?" replied a different voice sarcastically through a makeshift walkie-talkie disguised as a pup tag hanging from a tattered, disheveled collar.

"Whatever," replied Chase, a German Shepherd, as he lurked stealthily down one of the dark alleyways. "Keep watch and don't mess this up again."

"10-4."

Chase's tan paws crept in silence. His ears twitched back and forth, using them as if the were sonar to pick up any sounds of movement. The buildings were tightly packed together and a single flickering light above a restaurant at the end lit his path through the maze of plastic forks and napkins that littered the ground from hundreds of takeaway meals. As the cold breeze barreled down the narrow path, it whistled amongst the fire escapes and dumpsters like a sinister symphony. Still, the eerie noise didn't scare him as much as the sounds coming from his starving stomach did. "It smells so good..." he said, sniffing the air and licking the drool that escaped his lips. "Alright, I'm here."

"It's all clear."

"You checked the south side too?"

"I told you - it's all clear."

"Yeah, right. That's what you said last time too," countered Chase unconvinced as he felt the eye roll he was getting from the other end. "I'm going in."

Chase approached the back door of the restaurant. Glancing over his shoulder in both directions, he unzipped a small, black pouch he carried with him, revealing a lock pick held tightly between his teeth. Bracing himself with his front paws against the heavy metal door, he wriggled the pick inside the lock until he heard it click, the door creaking as it opened itself to a dark kitchen.

"Okay, I'm in," announced Chase with a sigh of relief - until he realized he wasn't getting a response. "Hey, you there?"

No answer.

"Ah man, not again…" His breath grew shallow and his stomach turned, however, he was too hungry to turn back now. "Bro, where are you? Come in" called Chase with slight panic in his voice. He knew this kitchen like the back of his paw since this was his fifth time breaking into it. Chase ran to the freezer tucked away around the corner. He gripped the handle with his teeth and front paws as his back ones gave him the leverage he needed to pry open the heavy door. Shivering at the sudden cold air that brushed against his fur, he quickly grabbed a mouthful of frozen steaks from the all too familiar second shelf. "I got em'!" he mumbled through his full mouth hoping for a response this time.

A feeling Deja Vu ran through him until suddenly a voice broke through the silence. "Get out of there, Chase! NOW!"

"Are you kidding me?!" snapped Chase, causing the first meal he would've eaten in three days to fall to the floor.

"RUN!"

Chase froze but his mind was all but still as he contemplated all the possible escape routes he could take. His heart began to pound and adrenaline coursed through his veins. A crooked, devious smile formed on the shepherd's face when he saw the red and blue lights flashing against the brick buildings outside. "I've done a lot of things but I'm not going down for this."

* * *

Inside a sleek black sedan, a tall, lengthy man fidgeted with the climate controls long enough before ending in the same position they started in. Radio static came through intermittently from the CB mic as it dangled from the dashboard. A young boy in the passenger seat, rested his head on his hand as he stared out the window, fogging it up with each defeated exhale.

"What should I tell your parents this time kid?" asked the officer, sensing the boy's disappointment.

"They're supposed to be super detectives," he began mockingly, "They should already know what I was doing."

The officer sighed, "Ya know, Ryder, they just want the best for you and honestly, I wouldn't want you out this late by yourself anyway. Especially at your - "

"Age?" Ryder chimed in, finishing the officer's sentence. "Yeah, I know."

"What's so wrong with the lookout anyway?"

"I'm 10 and have the whole place to myself. Don't you see anything wrong with that?"

The officer shook his head in agreeance, "Yeah...actually. I've always wondered how people just let that slide. Although, I guess the loophole there is that Adventure Bay's Police Station is underground beneath it so technically you're not alone."

"That's one way to look at it." Ryder adjusted himself against the leather seat, resting his head on the hard headrest, close enough to the top that he could feel the chill from the bulletproof glass between him and the plastic backseat. "Come in Officer Miller. We have a break-in at the restaurant on Main Street. Two suspects believed to be those pups again. Another office did identify one as Chase."

"10-4, I'm en route," he responded, turning on his sirens and lights with a push of a button. "That pup never quits."

Ryder perked up in his seat, allowing himself to feel the most excitement he'd had in days. "Can I come?" he asked, practically begging.

"I better get you home, it's late."

A frown formed on Ryder's lips while his eyes remained unamused. Officer Miller saw Ryder as one of his own. Ryder's parents were very private, even as kids. Even growing up together with Officer Miller on the same street, having been friends practically since birth, didn't warrant a reason to share their current affairs with him. In fact, after high school ended he hadn't heard from them until they moved back to Adventure Bay ten years ago. He only knew of their eldest son Ryan because he was in charge of a famous team of search and rescue wolves up in the Alaskan Tundra. He glanced over at Ryder and grinned, "Don't tell your parents."

Ryder laughed, a beaming smile forming on his face, "YES!"

* * *

Chase peered out of the slightly cracked door of the utility closet he was hiding in when a familiar woman from animal control walked past him with a police officer and a young boy. "Is that the hired help these days?" smirked Chase, placing a paw over his mouth when a small laugh escaped. Honestly, though, he was more so wondering how his hiding place wasn't the first place they looked as it's right next to the exit than why they brought a child along. He waited until their footsteps grew faint as they made their way out towards the dining room. He quickly pushed the door open, except he failed to notice the boy had been right in front of it.

Their eyes locked. Stunned by his unexpected encounter, he was too slow to react before Ryder, who was feeling the same, rushed in front of the exit blocking the German Shepherd from escaping.

"Are you the one their looking for?" asked Ryder with authority.

"Move out of my way kid."

"Chase, is it?" he continued questioning.

"I don't know how you know my name but move," growled Chase, flashing his sharp teeth.

"You know I can't do that."

"Fine, then I'll make you." Chase's size and strength overpowered the young boy as he shoved him out the doorway and he was gone. Ryder stumbled to catch his footing on the slick tiled floor until he fell, hitting his nose on the edge of the counter.

"You okay Ryder?" asked a concerned Officer Miller as he rushed to his side. "You're bleeding, damn I hope it's not broken. Here use this." he continued, grabbing a towel off the closet shelf.

"I'm fine!" shouted Ryder as he worked his way back to his feet. "I saw where he went!"

"Ryder stop!" Yelled the officer but Ryder had already sprinted out of the door until he too, was no longer in view.

"Where'd he go?" Ryder asked himself as he stopped to catch his breath, sucking in as much air of the cold air as he could at one time. He glanced up and down Main Street when suddenly, he heard a lid from a metal trash can crash to the ground in a different alleyway. "Gotcha…" he whispered, slowly peering around the corner to find a tail just barely sticking out behind the dumpster. A quick break in the clouds suddenly revealed a wet trail streaming out from underneath.

"Chase?" called Ryder softly, "Is that you?"

Chase ran out of hiding, limping as he tried to gain speed. As soon as he turned his head around to see if he was still being followed, the short yet muscular animal control woman jumped from the shadows in front of him, quickly sliding the restraining pole over his head. Chase though wasn't about to give up that easily as he thrashed around angrily but his injured paw was working against him.

"Wait, he's hurt!" shouted Ryder and he ran towards the flailing pup.

"Ryder get back!" Officer Miller demanded as he walked towards an injured Chase. "Well, well...if it isn't Chase, Police K-9 turned rogue criminal. When are you ever gonna learn your brother is the WORST accomplice ever."

"Where is he?" Demanded Chase, whimpering shamefully when he applied too much pressure to his cut open paw.

"On his way to the pound. And you? You're going to the police station. They have some questions for you. Mayor Goodway and I will meet you down there later."

Chase said nothing, instead just rolled his eyes before being forcefully pulled into the back of a green and white SUV.

"Great, you're parents will love this." Scorned Officer Miller as he and Ryder walked back towards his cruiser.

"Sorry," was the only response Ryder could give. Sorry because he knew his parents were going to lay it on their family friend and sorry because this meant now that he too would have to face his parents who he hadn't seen face to face in nearly a month.

* * *

"Clearly, this was a bad idea, John. All this technology built into this building yet we can't seem to teach him something as simple as responsibility," said soft woman's voice, preaching from the living room that was just outside of his bedroom.

"Yeah, I mean I'm just so irresponsible aren't I?" Answered Ryder sarcastically as he yawned and stretched his arms from his terrible night's sleep. "Good to see you too mom."

"Hi sweety," She said, walking towards him with arms wide until she finally embraced her less than amused son.

"Ryder," his father began, "Your mom and I just worry if we're making the right decision here, that's all."

"Hi to you too dad," said Ryder with a grin. "Look, I'm fine. This was an accident." Pointing to his bruised nose.

"We'll discuss that later. Please get dressed son, we have to go down to the station."

"What for?"

"They want a statement, sweetie."

"Oh yay…" replied Ryder looking less than thrilled.

The elevator ride was a quiet one as Ryder stood behind his stiff parents. To him, it seemed like their backs were the only side of them that he'd seen lately as a feeling of sadness threatened his mood. The elevator doors opened to an industrial gray hallway, lined with cameras, a steel door with iron rails and the blue letters "ABPD" stood out like a beacon in the less than inviting space. This entrance was secret and only used by authorized personnel while the rest of the department used an entrance down the road near the office.

"Here we are Ryder, everything will be fine," reassured his mother.

"I'm not worried, mom."

As they scanned their access cards, a buzzer sounded and the door slid open, revealing a fully operational police station. Detainees were being ID'd and sorted while staff members answered phones and transported people in cuffs and uniforms out of the main floor. The three of them walked down a hallway into a separate, quiet office where they were met by Officer Miller and a tired-looking chase whose paw was wound tightly in bandages and cuffed to the table.

"Good to see you both again, it's been a while" started Officer Miller before he was met with business only stares. "I uh...needed Ryder to make a statement."

"It was an accident. There's my statement."

The Officer couldn't help but laugh, "Good one. Chase here is about to head to the pound I just need to finalize the paperwork."

"Wait, you can't just send him to the pound."

"I assure you they can son," said John

"Look, can you make sure I'm not in the cage next to that Rotweilier again? His stomach always get weird after the crap food they feed and it is not pleasant," asked a witty Chase, earning a laugh from Ryder and eye rolls from the rest.

"You guys said you don't want me in the lookout by myself anymore right? Well, why don't I take on the family duties a little earlier than expected?" Ryder suggested excitedly.

"Because you were gonna take over when you turned 18, you're much too young." replied his father, shaking his head.

"I can do just about anything you guys can. If anything, I'm at least proud of that gene. You know I can build anything and obviously well trained in taking care of myself. I mean, I've done it since I was 8." Ryder's parents glanced over at each other as he continued his pitch. "Plus, getting a team together now means we'll have plenty of time to figure this whole thing out and eventually we'll be ready."

The room fell silent for a minute, "You know what, I think it's a great idea," said Ryder's mother finally breaking the tension.

"Wait, what?" John asked, closing his eyes and pinching the space between them in disbelief.

"Ryan started around his age too and, well, Ryder could use the company when we're away," his mother responded convincingly.

"I'll even choose my own team," added Ryder.

"Sweetie, it's not that easy. We need to do background checks, various tests, and so much more. Those don't just happen overnight and we don't have the time to conduct such things right now."

"No, you just don't trust me," Ryder said, facing both of his parents.

"We do trust you Ryder but - "

"Then just trust me, dad," he suggested, shrugging his shoulders. "Let me prove to you that I can do this."

His parents looked at each other, exchanging words with their eyes, "Ryder we - "

"Plus, I already know the perfect first member," he said with a grin.

John raised an eyebrow curiously, "Who?"

"Him," Ryder said, pointing at Chase who was nodding off as he was still cuffed to the table.

"What?" scoffed Officer Miller.

"I don't know about that."

"WHAT?!" John shouted disapprovingly. "Absolutely not!"

"Ryder, let your father and I talk for a moment. Why don't you go get something from the cafeteria."

"Fine, but Chase isn't going to the pound. I won't let it happen." Chase looked up at Ryder opening the door, the noise from the bustle outside flooded in until he forcefully shut it behind him. He had never had anyone stand up for him the way this boy just did and he wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Asked Chase, clanking his restraint against the metal desk in front of him. "I'm not shacking up with some dim-wit kid to be his servant, and I'm no one's pet."

"You're not a servant Chase," began Ryder's mother calmly as she knelt down beside him. "Mayor Goodway and I, many years ago, discussed a plan to form a rescue team, much like the one my other son runs in Alaska. However, this town is a beach town and a tourist destination so we expanded the plan to be more diverse in order to handle any type of rescue that may be needed. Such as water rescues, air support, fire, and EMT...well, you get the point. While I'm completely against this and, as much as it almost pains me to give you such a compliment right now, you are experienced in the task force and with the law. A police pup was part of the plan as well."

Chase paused for a moment before letting out a sarcastic laugh, "Yeah - No."

"He's a horrible choice," said John.

"Wait, you have room to judge others on character, Detective John?" asked Chase in a condescending tone.

"Diane, he's wanted for breaking and entering, theft, eluding police officers, accessory, corruption, not to mention that assault last year and that's just naming a few!"

Chase rolled his eyes, "I was proven innocent on most of those thank you."

"He's a liar, a thief, he's irrational - " continued John.

"Aw, stop! Now you're just being nice," grinned Chase.

Ryder stormed inside the office after he grew tired of eavesdropping on their conversation that seemed to be getting nowhere. "My mind's made up and honestly, I think at this point, the least you could let me do is make one decision in my life."

Chase scoffed and turned up his nose, "What makes you think I even wanna go with you?"

"Well Chase," Officer Miller interrupted, "Looks like, at this point, it's either the pound which by the way you're at strike three with them now and you know what happens after that, or you go home with Ryder."

"I choose strike three," retorted Chase instantly.

"What's strike three?" Ryder asked curiously rubbing the back of his head.

"It's nothing. You're going with Ryder. Don't fu-" Officer Miller was stopped mid-sentence by a glare that could kill. "...Mess...this up for yourself Chase. You saw the good in people once before, I bet that pup is still in there somewhere."

"Doubt it. One thing's for sure though, I can't wait to be apart of this disaster." Chase jumped off the chair as his cuffs were opened.

"Trust me, Chase. We're in this together now." Ryder knelt down next to him and extended his hand but Chase turned his back towards him.

"I have nothing more to say to you."

"Okay, Ryder if this is what you want then so be it. But you've been warned," his father said sternly. "Your mother and I are flying out in a few minutes."

"Seriously?" Ryder asked, with a hint of disappointment. Although he resented his parents most of the time, he still loved them and craved their affection which wasn't handed out so easily these days. He watched as they stood up and put on their jackets, another all to familiar scene.

"The lookout is monitored 24/7 so if any funny business happens...Chase...you won't get a second chance." added his mother, grabbing the rest of her belongings off the coat rack in the corner.

"Got it," saluted the pup lazily.

"Ryder, we love you," his mother said as she walked over and kissed him on the forehead.

"Yeah...until next time." Ryder knew his parents worked hard for everything they had but saying goodbye as many times as he has, the term hadn't held significant meaning for a long time it was just an empty word that meant he had no clue when he'd see his parents again. And just like that, they were gone and the mood in the room became somber.

"Hey, call me if you need anything, okay?" said Officer Miller as he saw the disappointment spreading on Ryder's face.

"Thank you, sir."

"Ryder, I told you a thousand times, it's Brian."

Ryder nodded then looked at Chase who was staring at all the awards on the wall with a smirk on his face. "You ready?"

Chase scoffed and reluctantly followed the boy out of the exit he never knew existed and down the dismal hallway to a glass elevator, "Nothing good could possibly come out of this."


	3. Tension

The elevator felt cold and vapid, surrounded only by thick steel and concrete walls at the end of the seldom-used hallway. The dim lights inside held no comparison to Ryder's beaming, pompous smile that Chase instantly found annoying. He rolled his eyes away from him so hard that it could almost be heard. Ryder placed his left hand on a practically invisible panel near the doors. A sensor out of nowhere, scanned his hand print before the red light flashed green, closing the doors. As they ascended fast upward, neither of them made a sound. Chase didn't realize how far underground the police station actually was until they finally came to a halt on the main floor thirty seconds later. Stepping out - or more like they couldn't get out fast enough - both were suddenly blinded by the unrelenting glare coming from the midday sun that flooded the room through the giant windows.

"Well, this is it, Chase. Welcome to The Lookout," Ryder said with an exaggerated cheerfulness. "Come on, I'll show you around."

"Why don't  _you_  look out," sneered Chase, shoving his way passed Ryder before making his way towards what he assumed to be the entrance.

"Hey, w-where are you going?" asked Ryder, ready to chase after him.

"Nature calls if that's okay with you? I don't get to use those fancy toilet things you know," yelled Chase over his shoulder just before the doors closed behind him.

_Man...what have I gotten myself into now?_ Sighing as he thought to himself, he closed his eyes, taking a seat on the asphalt. The bright sunshine brought about the infinite shades of green as it reflected off the grass surrounding the lookout, contrasting against his fur which shimmered like honey in its rays. He caught a glimpse of the bandage wrapped around his paw out of the corner of his eye - a grim reminder of last night's events and the reason he was caught. "I guess this place could be a lot worse," he grumbled aloud to himself, waving his injury out in front of him.

Using his unoriginal excuse to finally get some peace and quiet, he found himself a large oak tree that was shading a grassy area overlooking the crystal blue bay. As he laid down, the soft blades cradled his body, bringing about the harsh reality of how long it had actually been since he comfortably rested without having to look over his shoulder. Suddenly, he heard shouting in the distance, getting louder as it got closer just as he began to doze off.

"Chase!" Ryder yelled, searching the area frantically. He was beginning to panic at the thought of Chase running off. "Chase! Where are you? Chase! Ooohhh Chase!"

"Why don't you open one good eye kid?" Chase shouted back with irritation in his voice from his resting place. "I'm right here."

Ryder rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "Sorry. I thought...maybe...I don't know that you…"

"What? Ran off?" asked Chase cutting him off. "Believe me, Robin - "

"...It's uh...Ryder…actually," corrected Ryder under his breath.

"Let me make this very clear, running off has crossed my mind a thousand times already in the 10 minutes I've been here but unfortunately I can't," assured Chase before laying his head down on top of his front paws. "I don't need you checking up on me every five minutes."

"Well, what's stopping you from running away?" asked Ryder as he boldly sat in the grass next to the German Shepherd who grumbled at the unwanted company.

"Your parents and those officers put one of those GPS microchips between my shoulder blades before you got to the station. They'd find me in a heartbeat. So - " he continued as he now stood up, shaking out his fur. Ryder covered his face at the flying dirt barreling towards him. "Until I can figure out a way to get the damn thing out from underneath my skin, I'm stuck here. I don't want to be here, okay? Thanks for sticking up for me and all last night, but I could've handled the situation by myself." Chase argued coldly. Ryder rested his elbow on his knee as his hand cupped his mouth, trying to mask the laughter that was building behind it.

"Oh, I'm sorry was something that I said funny?"

"Nope, nah. Got it. You could've handled it on your own. Solid." Answered Ryder, using his other hand to give Chase the "OK" symbol.

"Looks to me like you're either constipated or you find something funny so spit it out. I can take whatever you throw at me," demanded Chase.

"It's just that you have...um...grass...hanging out of your mouth and, well, I know you were trying to be serious and all, but you look absolutely ridiculous talking with it bouncing around like that." Ryder couldn't hold it in any longer. His laughter escaped him, holding his stomach as his face turned red and fell onto his back.

Chase snarled and wiped his face angrily before jumping on top of Ryder. Pinning his shoulders down with all his weight on them. All humor seemed to suddenly evaporate into thin air. "I'm glad you find it funny kid because I don't think any of this is," He said through a growl. "I could end you right here, right now with one bite to your throat and not feel the least bit bad about watching you lay there and choke on your own blood. I am not your laughing stock. I am not your pet and I am most definitely NOT your friend. Got it?"

With all his strength, Ryder shoved the unsuspecting pup off of him who landed on all fours in front of him, growling and threatening him now with his sharp canines. Ryder scrambled to his feet without fear. " _You_ listen to  _me_  - " Ryder began with hostility as he walked closer towards the enraged German Shepherd. "You can act as tough as you want too and  _try_ to scare me but in case you forgot, let me remind you...As of right now, I  _own_  you. As fast as you could end my life, I can just as easily make one phone call and end yours. If I'm not mistaken you have a brother too, don't you?" Chased growled at the question, his eyes narrowed and saliva dripped through his sharp teeth down his muzzle.

"I can make sure you never see him again just as easily as I could take you to him. Whether you want to admit it or not, I saved your life - for now." Ryder crept even closer towards Chase who looked as if he would end him at any minute. "I know you don't like me and that's fine. Frankly, I don't know that I like you either but I couldn't sit there and watch them drag you away right in front of me knowing that would be your last walk before they euthanized you. You might've been cool once before but now you're a washed up, burnt out, ex-K9 detective. So, before you threaten me or try to insult me, remember you're not that special either anymore. Got it?"

Ryder and Chase were mere inches away from one another. The tension burning from the anger that spewed out of their mouths was enough to set all of Adventure Bay on fire. A van pulled up in the distance just in time and broke their concentration. "You don't scare me kid," Chase added softly and emotionless as he pulled away from the situation to find himself another place to rest his hot head.

"Hey, Mr. Porter," waved Ryder with his new-found calm demeanor, almost as if that confrontation never happened.

"Hi there, Ryder, I was just dropping off that new Kibble your parents ordered. I also threw in some freshly made liver treats for your new friend." Mr. Porter scratched his head, "Where is the fellow by the way?"

_Probably contemplating my death…_ Ryder smirked to himself. "Well, he was tired and said that he was gonna take a nap over by the trees," he said as Mr. Porter handed him two bags of food and placed a small brown bag of treats on top.

"What do I owe you?"

"You don't owe me anything. Mayor Goodway came by earlier to set up an account with Adventure Bay so whatever you need, just let me know."

"Wow, thanks, Mr. Porter."

"Anytime Ryder," he replied, climbing back into his delivery van. As he rolled down the window, his talk show radio playing in the background amplified, "Must be one special pup you got there."

"Oh, he's something alright," smiled Ryder sarcastically back at an even more curious Mr. Porter, "See ya later."

As the van became a blur in the distance, Ryder's eyes searched the yard for the German Shepherd until he saw just a tail sticking out from behind a tree. Ryder wasn't usually one to lose his cool and guilt started to rear its ugly head inside of him but as of now, his lingering rage was still too strong. "Chase! Food!" he shouted, almost as if he thought he would get a response after their confrontation.

Underneath the swaying limbs and rustling leaves, a light breeze brushed over Chase who was again, drifting off for a much-needed rest.  _Who does this kid think he is? Although, I gotta give him some credit. I didn't think he had it in him._ He laughed quietly out loud to himself, half asleep when a sharp pain followed by a roaring grumble came from his stomach, slapping him out of his daze.  _No. I don't want anything from that human. "_ I'd rather starve" he mumbled to himself as another sharp pain that he could feel all the way in his throat this time, solidified that starvation was, in fact, a possibility at this point. Still, even though he needed to eat, his stubbornness and ego were fueling his logical thinking now more than his desire for food. He closed his eyes once more and drifted to sleep.

Inside the lookout, Ryder searched for something he could put Chase's food in since he didn't have any actual supplies yet. Unrealistically, he had this idea that going shopping would be something they did together before Chase made it perfectly clear that was never going to happen. Grabbing his favorite cereal bowl from the middle shelf, he filled it until it overflowed, spilling onto the floor.  _Who does Chase think he is?_ He began thinking to himself as his frustration from earlier led him to angrily kick the pieces of kibble about until they were out of sight. Amidst his tantrum, he noticed a book with a note on it at the end of the counter that read:

_Ryder,_

_It won't always be easy but you never did like taking the easy way out._

_Write it all down._

_Love,_

_Mom & Dad._

Ryder flipped through the blank pages, "A diary...really? What am I seven?" He thumped his fingers on the counter that he was leaning on for a few seconds, contemplating. He rummaged through the drawer in front of him for a pen through all the random papers and kitchenware he'd never even seen before. Pen in hand, he stared at the book as if his eyes were burning a hole through it before snatching it with hostility and slumping into a bean bag chair. He banged the pen on the blank pages as if they were drums -

* * *

_This is dumb._

_\- Ryder_

…

…

_You know, he's lucky he's here at all. You think he'd show a little gratitude. It's only been what - an hour now?_   _Maybe mom and dad were right. Maybe I didn't think this through enough. I'm such a sucker when it comes to animals, especially pups. How was I supposed to just let them do that to him? Honestly, I like animals more than most people but I guess that sort of thing happens every day. Except for this time, it was right in front of me. I had to stop it. The pup was just hungry - can't blame him for trying to find food. I just don't get what made him so angry. Officer Miller told me that he used to be one of the best K9's on the force, never would've guessed that judging by the Chase I know now._

_They're right, I don't like taking the easy way out - never have - but this? I can't remember the last time I was this mad. It almost scares me that I could stoop to his level. But maybe that's my level too since I'm obviously capable of reaching that low. I don't have the patience for this crap and if I'm ever going to start any kind of so-called rescue team I need a pup that actually wants to help people. This one wants to rip my head apart and has a criminal record the size of Texas. I refuse to hear those four words - "I TOLD YOU SO" but I'm in over my head that's for sure..._

* * *

Ryder's head slowly began to fall forward into his chest as his journal and blue "ABPD" pen slid to the floor. He hadn't realized how tired he was too and had fallen asleep. After all his life changed in the last 24 hours. Hours passed quickly as he snored away in the green bean bag chair. The sun was slowly setting, barely visible now as the distant horizon swallowed its orange brilliance. Ryder's eyes slowly opened and studied the open book on the floor, revealing the words he scribbled down earlier.  _Chase..._

"Chase!" he shouted, realizing how much time he would've had to run far away by now. Just then, the big doors opened up to a groggy Shepherd stumbling sleepily inside.

"Are you hungry?" Asked Ryder in a gentle voice compared to the one he had earlier.

_No response._

"What are you ignoring me now?" He continued to ask as Chase rolled his eyes and walked passed him. Irritated, Ryder grabbed the bowl off the table next to him, placing it gently enough in front Chase to not exactly be considered  _slamming_  it down. "Fine."

Chase looked at Ryder and then at his food. A sinister grin appeared on the Shepherds face as he took his paw and swatted it away. "No thanks."

"Guess you woke up on the wrong side of the tree...or is that the only side you ever wake up on?" Asked Ryder, slightly insulted. He watched the pup curl into a ball, his back towards him. "You have to eat something Chase."

"NO THANKS." Snapped Chase at Ryder's hand's who tried to pick up the bowl and place it next to him.

"Chase - "

"Goodnight Ryan," Chase muttered with a smirk from underneath his paw that he already tucked his face into.

Ryder sighed. The suppressed guilt from earlier finally surfaced as he watched Chase drift off into a hungry sleep. "It's Ryder…"

Ryder sat in the same bean bag he had just woken up from, staring at the German Shepherds belly, which rose and fell with each breath he took. Somehow he learned how to sleep through the hunger pains which Ryder could hear loud and clear every so often. He wanted nothing more than to force him to eat but he liked his hands and didn't want them bitten off. Ryder smiled to himself as he picked his journal back up off the floor -

* * *

_Hate to admit it but he's a good looking pup. He'd probably hate me even more if he ever heard me call him "cute." I let my anger get the best of me today even though he deserved it. Or does he? Even if he doesn't want to admit it, all this has to be hard for him. He doesn't seem like the type used to being told what to do. I'm sure he's worried about his brother too. Or maybe I'm all wrong. Maybe he's perfectly fine but all I know is that wasn't me today and I feel bad for making things worse. I guess there's always tomorrow. Until then…_

_Ryder out_

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm trying out something new with the short journal entries from Ryder here and there as kind of a way to see inside his mind a little bit more.**

**I also just wanted "sort of" apologize in advance for my slow uploading schedule. I do upload and work on my stories as often as I can but as with other writers on here, life gets crazy and sadly it isn't always an option for me to do it every day. With that, I greatly appreciate you sticking it out! FYI I'll never abandon a story so don't worry. I've also had a shitty writer's block lately. This winter (I'm in the US) has just been super uninspiring which is ironic since it's normally my favorite season!**

  **Lastly, sorry for such a long A/N, in fact, I'm pretty sure this is the longest one I've ever done but I felt it's been a while since I posted so I'd update a little bit. Also, Chapter 14 of The Water Pup *SHOULD* be up next weekend (make sure to check out the A/N at the end of that chapter) but that story is my baby and it takes me longer since I'm way too critical of it.**

**Love you guys,**

**Taurus.**

 


End file.
